


Desire

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: ...Ночи становятся настоящим откровением: он вваливается в его комнату -- зная, что его не прогонят, пусть и за такое своеволие.





	Desire

Ночи становятся настоящим откровением: он вваливается в его комнату -- зная, что его не прогонят, пусть и за такое своеволие.

Жмется ближе, в теплое тело, жмурится, продолжая по извечной привычке чуть хмурить брови -- мужчина осторожно касается выщербленной между бровей крохотной морщинки, зачем-то разглаживая ее большим пальцем. Лицо Илая теперь кажется непривычно умиротворенным, и Веном ловит себя на непроизвольной полуулыбке. Светлые, песочного цвета волосы мальчишки растрепались, упав на лицо, закрыв свежую алеющую ссадину на скуле. О происхождении ее можно только догадываться: скорее всего, отметина появилась в ходе очередной стычки с кем-то из остальных ребят. 

Так было уже не раз -- проскальзывающий в его комнату Илай, нагло подлезающий прямо к нему. Сразу после этого из светловолосого Сатаны в миниатюре мальчишка становился совершенно другим: отреченно-ласковый, пусть и сохраняющий извечную бесовскую искру, периодически проявляющуюся в болезненных укусах и тычках. 

Иногда, после особо сильного проявления тонкой натуры, Илай засыпал со связанными руками. Реже -- не только руками.

Он взбалмошный и громкий -- передвижная крохотная буря, изо всех сил пытающаяся казаться разрушительным ураганом, которая отчего-то привязалась именно к нему, выражая так то ли изуродованную влюбленность, то ли что-то иное, искаженное так же до неузнаваемости. Ребенок-солдат, в котором первый вытесняет второго лишь изредка -- и тогда он, как сейчас, тихо дремлет в его руках, и Веном чувствует, как от осознания и жалости щемит сердце. Этого, конечно же, происходить не должно: жалость к кому-то, кто ведет себя подобным образом, жалость к самоуверенному надменному ребенку, потенциальному врагу и предателю -- неподобающее поведение для солдата.

Но едва стоит мужчине подумать, как тот осознает отсутствие выбора в судьбе юного предводителя таких же потерянных жертв обстоятельств.   
С утра же от всего этого не остается и следа -- мальчишка снова становится диковатым и совершенно неуправляемым, разрушая тонкую, сотканную ночным поведением, пелену. Веном же принимает его правила игры и не подает виду: для всей остальной базы Илай по-прежнему остается отчужденным юнцом.

Спустя неделю все начинается почти так же, как и всегда -- разве что когда Илай наклоняется ближе, засматриваясь на перебинтованное плечо мужчины, Веном чувствует терпкий и чрезвычайно сильный запах алкоголя. Такой временами проносят с собой новобранцы -- обычная крепкая дешевка. 

\-- Откуда? -- Короткий вопрос, который позволяет понять, что допрашивать о происхождении, а тем более еле стоящего на ногах мальчишку, бесполезно, -- нрав не позволит ему выдать "поставщика", а состояние того и гляди станет еще хуже.   
Илай сонно трет покрасневшие глаза, забираясь на кровать, и вскидывает голову привычным резким жестом, когда Веном опускается перед ним на колени -- само по себе это выглядит неестественно, и еще неестественнее, когда блондин, не отрывая взгляда, двигается ближе. 

\-- Вот я... Ни хрена я тебе не скажу, понял? -- Язык его заплетается, но даже это не мешает вычурному акценту скользить сквозь каждое слово. После этого, едва стоит ему замолчать, мальчишка будто дожидается обратной реакции, какую привык видеть ото всех, но мужчина просто, улыбнувшись, склоняет набок голову, не отрывая взгляда от его собственных глаз.

Илай злится еще сильнее. Алкоголь превращает обычное, свойственное ему раздражение, в целое наваждение, нашептывая, что над ним только что посмеялись -- значит, можно принять это за издевку. А издевка -- настоящее оскорбление достоинства.

Эго мальчишки не позволяет ему пропустить это мимо ушей. Одним движением выхватывая из ботинка нож, -- кто бы подумал, что он не обзаведется новым после изъятия старого? -- он делает короткий и резкий выпад в сторону добродеятеля.

И, конечно же, безобразно промахивается, лишь оставляя длинную тонкую царапину на вовремя подставленном протезе. Голова резко идет кругом от адреналина, смешавшегося с дерьмовой выпивкой -- здесь его подводит и собственное тело, резко вспомнившее что-то о том, что этой самой выпивки было многовато.

И когда его, полувырывающегося, насколько только позволяет собственное состояние, за шиворот выволакивают из комнаты, то он успевает подумать, что его просто выкинули, решив не связываться и оставить разбирательства на потом. 

Но рука, стискивающая воротник жилетки и шею, не отпускает, не дает осесть на пол и продолжает стискивать мертвой хваткой даже тогда, когда его просто выворачивает на пол. Голова будто на секунду отлетает от тела -- мир делает предательский оборот на 180 градусов, забирая землю из-под ног. Он уже не пытается удержаться и остаться в состоянии идти, поэтому пытается хотя бы сесть, и снова те же самые руки поднимают его и заталкивают в самую обыкновенную ванную.

Илай сильно удивляется тому, что все еще не вышвырнут прямиком в океан.   
Струйки ледяной воды жгут кожу, и мальчишка пытается закрыться от них, выставляя вперед локоть, а второй рукой прикрывая лицо. Все мысли его сейчас распались на крохотные частички, позволяя взять верх инстинктивному-бессознательному, который подсказывает, что надо бы вывернуться и бежать -- чем дальше, тем лучше.

Но тело его так не думает, и едва он пытается подняться, новый приступ тошноты заставляет его осесть, откинувшись на металлический бортик. 

Проходит неизвестное количество времени -- он бы не смог засечь, даже очень захотев, и ему становится немного легче. Он приоткрывает глаза, глядя на спокойное, без единой черты злости или раздражения, лицо мужчины, который сейчас снова садится на корточки рядом с ванной, и пытается нахмуриться, в попытке доказать, что даже в таком состоянии он все еще не считается проигравшим. 

Даже если они и не соревновались вовсе. 

Вода вдруг затихает, и он недвижимо наблюдает за тем, как его сперва подхватывают на руки, наскоро оборачивая чем-то очень похожим на полотенце, а после тащат обратно в комнату, где он лишается одежды и заворачивается в одеяло -- все это делает "добродеятель", устраивая с ним возню, будто с маленьким ребенком. Про себя Илай думает, что терпения ему не занимать, а после -- не думает и вовсе ни о чем, по-прежнему пьяный, когда его, завернутого в одеяло и дрожащего от холода, мужчина тянет к себе, стараясь согреть. Задремывает он почти моментально, попросту отключаясь.

Не проходит и получаса, как мальчишка просыпается, глазами встречаясь с внимательным уставшим взглядом рядом с собой. Снейк почему-то не спит, даже заимев неглубоко осевшие тени под глазами: перед этим он вернулся с двухдневного задания, и Илай чувствует легкий укол отсутствующего у него по определению чувства -- ему становится стыдно.

Он вглядывается в единственный глаз чуть дольше, и мужчина улыбается краем губ, вгоняя его в краску, отчего Илай тут же сводит брови.

\-- Я же пытался тебя... -- Договорить ему так и не дают, и пьяный шепот обрывается на полуфразе.

\-- Я знаю.

\-- Чего тогда возишься со мной? -- Он снова хмурится и тут же замирает, что-то осознавая. Взгляд его лихорадочно мечется по лицу мужчины, и мальчишка резко, с какой-то отчаянной злобой, прижимает свои раскрасневшиеся губы к чужим. 

Это даже не секунды -- пара мгновений и он отстраняется, испуганно выдыхая. Илай ожидает удара и погибели, но ни одного, ни другого не случается -- Снейк лишь смотрит на него с неизвестной до этого нежностью.

Но в этой нежности ему удается разглядеть пугающие и заинтересовывающие демонические искорки, которые тотчас же исчезают, едва стоит ему их заметить.  
Это становится его точкой невозврата.

Он проявляет свои чувства как умеет: по-звериному, с той же наглостью и дерзостью, что и всегда, прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу шеи и проводя языком по месту укуса, и, подхваченный под спину, устроившись на бедрах Снейка, покрывая прикосновениями губ раненое плечо. Конечно же, мужчина ничего не почувствует сквозь ткань перевязки, но сам этот жест, вызванный желанием залечить рану, заставляет его крепче сжать Илая в своих руках, так, чтобы тот прогнулся и уперся руками ему в грудь, откидывая голову. Теперь настает черед более умелых поцелуев, которые, впрочем, ни в коем случае не должны оставить следов, и мальчишка не вовремя ерзает на нем, заставляя мужчину напрячься и едва ли не вздрогнуть.

Он просто не может позволить этому случиться, так казалось в первые минуты, а после осталось лишь отчаянное желание не сделать больно, не навредить, не заставить его испытывать отвращение ко всем, кто коснется его после, и потому мужчина осторожно укладывает едва ли не задыхающегося, ошалевшего от собственной распаленности мальчишку на кровать, стараясь заглянуть в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что там нет и тени страха и омерзения -- глаза его лихорадочно блестят, ничего общего с нежеланием.

Проходят считанные минуты и Илай сдавленно шипит и ругается сквозь зубы, когда ноющая боль и резко пришедший дискомфорт заставляет его выгнуться вновь, заерзать бедрами и, в конце концов, тихо застонать, отчего он краснеет еще сильнее, отводя взгляд. 

Он пытается отвечать на поцелуи по-взрослому и пытается не издавать громких звуков, но когда ощущений становится слишком много, то он все же позволяет себе едва ли не взвыть, чтобы тут же оказаться заткнутым сначала просьбой, сказанной тихим хриплым голосом, а после -- когда он вновь не сдерживает стона, -- ладонью, плотно закрывающей рот. Его плечи и грудь краснеет от поцелуев -- не оставлять следов.

Это все до одури горячо, так, что после окончания, когда Илай, поддавшись порыву, вцепляется зубами в здоровое плечо, погружая зубы так, что когда он разжимает челюсть, то видит, как краснеет едва ли не прокушенная плоть.

Он жмется к мужчине ближе, чувствуя, как накатывает сон и слабость, и тычется носом ему в грудь, устраиваясь удобнее. Дыхание его выравнивается, когда он чувствует прикосновение сухих губ ко лбу: в этом жесте ему чудится что-то похожее на бессловесное обещание.


End file.
